Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hoop and stick toys and more particularly, to a toy or physical fitness apparatus which includes a round hoop and a guide device designed to propel the hoop. In a preferred embodiment, the hoop and guide device of this invention includes a round hoop having a hollow rim cavity fitted with spaced baffles for receiving water and stabilizing the hoop as it is propelled by an elongated, telescoping guide device fitted with a light at the handle end and a contact plate at the opposite end for contacting the hoop rim. In a most preferred embodiment of the invention, the hoop further includes a removable light housing fitted with a light and batteries for illuminating the light, as well as a ball race, a metal ball traversing the ball race and pair of contacts extending into the ball race for periodically receiving the ball, completing the circuit between the batteries and the light and causing the light to illuminate. In another preferred embodiment of the invention the light housing is removably fitted to the hoop rim by a pair of arms and split rings and both the hoop and guide are constructed of a plastic material to facilitate ease of construction.
Perhaps one of the oldest known toys since the origin of the wheel is the hoop and stick, which was, and to some extent still is, commonly used by children of all ages. The hoop element of the hoop and stick combination is typically constructed of a circular metal band or ring and is propelled by an elongated stick by a person running behind the ring. Not only does propulsion of the hoop in a straight or curved path over both rough and smooth terrain require skill in manipulation of the stick to strike the hoop, but the game also provides considerable exercise to the user, as the user must run in order to maintain a desired hoop speed. Accordingly, the hoop and stick provides an excellent exercise device which develops good hand-to-eye coordination and offers hours of entertainment for the user.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved, safe, attractive, and exciting hoop and guide device having improved maneuverability, which device is characterized by a round hoop and an elongated guide having a handle at one end and a flat hoop contact plate at the opposite end for engaging and propelling the hoop.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hoop and guide device which includes a round hoop of selected diameter, an optional light housing removably mounted in the hoop and an elongated, adjustably telescoping guide having a grip or handle at one end and a flat contact plate at the opposite end for handling by the user and engaging and propelling the hoop.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a hoop and guide device, both elements of which are constructed of plastic, which hoop includes a hollow cavity and baffles for receiving water, in order to stabilize the hoop in rolling configuration. The guide is characterized by a pair of elongated telescoping members shaped to define a handle at one end and a bevelled contact plate provided at the opposite end for engaging the hoop rim and propelling the hoop.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved hoop and cooperating guide device for propelling the hoop, which hoop includes a plastic rim and a rim sleeve having a baffled, hollow interior for receiving water or an alternative liquid and stabilizing the hoop, as well as an optional light housing located inside the hoop, which light housing is fitted with a tubular ball race and a metal ball for periodically completing an electrical circuit in the light housing and illuminating a bulb therein.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a hoop and a telescoping guide device for propelling the hoop, which hoop includes a plastic rim and a transparent, hollow rim sleeve attached to the rim and provided with internal baffles for receiving a supply of tinted liquid and/or multicolored flakes for ornamental effect as the hoop is propelled by the guide device.